Conor's War
by youcanttakethesky
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Captures of a Son Read that first. This is the story of the Second Independents War. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Conor's War**

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Firefly" or any of its characters._

_**Summary**: This story is a sequel of sorts to my previous story "Captures of a Son." Read that one first._

_**Chinese Translations**_

_Baobei- sweetheart_

XXXXXXXXXX

Conor Washburne sat in Serenity's pilot seat absently turning a plastic stegosaurus around in his hands. Janey Tam, the first mate of Serenity stood behind him, leaning one arm on the back of his chair. In the co-pilot's chair sat Amir Kaman, the ships doctor who doubled as a co-pilot when needed. And leaning against the consol was Hoban (Hobie) Tam, Serenity's mechanic.

The four crewmates were silent, each lost in their own thoughts and realizing that the next few minutes could change all of their lives forever.

Conor stared at the toy in his hands. Like all the dinosaur figures that adorned the ship's controls, it had once belonged to his father. As he moved his hands over the hard plastic he tried to imagine what his father would say in this situation. It was a difficult task seeing how he'd never met his father, but it was something he did a lot.

All four heads turned as Mia Reynolds, captain of Serenity, walked onto the bridge. "So I take it you all saw that?" she said.

They nodded. Mia was referring to the wave she had just received from the commander of the newly reformed Independents Army. He told Mia that the war had begun and ships were needed.

Over the past five years rumors had grown in the core planets that the Independents were gaining momentum on the outer planets. Rumors about the origins of Reavers and secret projects that messed with peoples' brains. After thirty-eight years the Second War was upon them. They had a choice, fight or not.

_We're too young for war,_ Conor thought. He was only thirty-one years old himself. And he was the oldest of Serenity's crew. Amir was twenty-seven, Hobie and Mia were twenty-one, while Janey was the baby of the group at nineteen.

_You were also too young to crew a ship but you've managed that alright_, another voice in his head said. It was true. Mia had inherited the ship from her father a year ago and at first people had laughed at this young crew.

But they didn't laugh for long. Hobie, Mia, Janey, and Conor had grown up on Serenity. They knew every inch of every room. Hobie could take the engine apart and put it back together, more than that Serenity could talk to him, like she talked to his mother. Janey's mind was as sharp as Zoë's and she was as brave as her namesake. Mia had her father's gift of leadership and fierce loyalty to her crew. She knew how to haggle for jobs, when to stay and when to run.

Amir, he had found them during a job. He'd been working at an Alliance hospital on the core planets and walked in as Mia, Janey, and Hobie were stealing medicine to bring to the outer planets. Instead of sounding the alarm as they expected, he'd helped them load up and sneak out of the building. It turned out he was an Alliance hater himself and jumped at the offer of ship's doctor. In the six months he'd been with them, he'd become family and one of Conor's closest friends.

As for Conor, even Mal had to admit he was as good a pilot as his father. Serenity talked to him as well, different than she talked to Hobie but she talked. Kaylee used to say that flying was to him like swimming was to a duck. That had launched into an explanation of what a duck was since Conor had never seen one. But it was true, flying was something that came natural to him and nothing else in the world made him feel more free or closer to his father.

"What do you all think?" Mia asked after a minute of silence passed between them.

Amir sighed. "Fight a war we have little chance of winning?"

"Not like anything we done's ever had a great chance of success," Janey pointed out.

"If we fight," Hobie said, "who will protect the Haven? What'll happen there?"

"What'll happen there if we don't go?" Mia answered. "You think they'll be safe? Soon as this war starts none of the outer planets are safe."

"Yes but we can't protect them fighting in the war," Hobie retorted.

Mia put a hand on his shoulder, "We can't protect them anyway _baobei_."

Conor smiled inside as he watched the two of them. No one could have imagined a less likely couple. Mal said it was stranger than even Conor's parents. Mia and Hobie had grown up together, it was true, but they never seemed to do anything but fight. Then one day, about eight months ago, Janey had overheard them screaming at each other in the engine room. When she went to check it out, she found them in a rather heated embrace.

Not a lot had changed since then, Hobie and Mia still fought constantly, but there was tenderness in it that hadn't been there before. Mal had been angry and overprotective at first but it was all a show. He loved Hobie like a son and wanted his daughter to be happy.

"What do you think Conor?"

Conor was brought out of his thoughts by Mia's question. He put the dinosaur back in its place on the consol and looked up at his captain and honorary little sister. "I think that we've all grown up knowin' that one day the Alliance would pay for what they done. I think that we owe it to our parents and to River and everyone like 'em to fight. Jayne once told me something Shepherd Book said to him, 'if you can't do something smart, do something good.' Now the way I see it, neither option is all that smart, so we might as well do the good thing."

"We have to go back first," Janey said. "Have to tell 'em what's goin' on."

"We ain't but a day out," Hobie said.

"Alright," said Mia, "let's go."

Conor nodded and plotted a course for the only non-ship home he'd ever known.

XXXXXXXXXX

_tbc_

_please review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chinese Translations**  
_Ai ya- damn  
Baobei- sweetheart_

XXXXXXXX

Zoë Washburne heard the sound of a ship landing and walked outside her small home. She smiled as she saw which ship she'd heard. "Captain!" she called out towards the next house over. "You best get out here!"

After a moment Mal and Inara emerged. The three of them joined up with Kaylee and Simon who'd heard the commotion Serenity made when she landed. The five much aged crewmates shared a feeling of peace that came from knowing your children were home, if only for a short time.

Though it had been many years since he was a little boy, Conor ran into his mother's arms when he saw her walking towards the ship. Though he was taller than her now he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey son of mine," Zoë said, kissing his temple lightly.

Conor pulled away. "Hey Ma. How are you?"

"Looking forward to hearing some stories from my boy. Come tell me what you've been up to."

A look of apprehension and uncertainty passed over Conor's features. It was gone as soon as it had appeared but Zoë knew her son and had seen it. "What's the matter Conor?" she asked.

Conor smiled, "Later Ma. I promise we'll tell you later."

Zoë accepted his answer and Conor made his way to greet the rest of his family. He hugged Kaylee, River, and Inara, shook hands with Simon and Mal, and received a friendly punch in the arm from Jayne.

Normally when the children returned to the Haven, the night was spent telling stories, joking, and laughing. But this time, the older generation could tell that there was something on the younger's minds. So as soon as hellos were done Amir, who'd long ago been accepted into Serenity's family, and Jayne built a large fire and everyone sat down.

Mia took care of most of the explanation part. Everyone present had known that one day the issue of Alliance rule in the 'verse would be called into question yet again. And though each parent had secretly wished that their children would not have to live through another war, they all knew that Serenity would have to fight, and her crew along with her.

Later that night, everyone had gone off to sleep but Zoë and Conor. They sat side by side staring into the fire. "You were younger than me when you went to war," Conor said after a long period of silence.

"Yes I was. But I was older than Hobie and Mia and Janey."

"Yeah," said Conor. "They need us. This has to end. Support for the Alliance ain't what it was when you fought. We could win. We have to go Ma."

"I know. But I don't have to like it."

"What would Daddy say if he was here?" Conor asked after another period of silence. "I been thinking 'bout it all day but I don't know."

"That something you often think on?"

Conor nodded.

"Your daddy never liked fighting. I'm sure Mal's told you enough stories for you to know that. But he hated the Alliance as much as any of us, and he fought in the war like the rest of us."

"He fought in the war?"

"At the very beginning. Flew three missions before he was shot down. Spent the rest of the war in prison."

"Mal know this?"

"No. Don't think anyone knows but me and you. He didn't want them to know. Never talked much about it but I know he wasn't treated well in that place. I found out one night after a nightmare woke him."

"_Ai ya_," Conor said.

"Conor if your daddy were here, he'd tell you that you're a _gorram_ good pilot and that you should do what you think is right. And that's what I say too. I also say that you better watch out for the others. You ain't the captain but Mia and Hobie and Janey, they all been lookin' to you since they were babies and they're gonna be lookin' to you now."

"I know that. It's part of the reason I'm scared of going."

"You're a good man," Zoë said. "You'll do the right thing."

"Would he be proud of me?" Conor asked, his voice soft.

"Proud of you? _Baobei_, he's your daddy. Of course he'd be proud of you."

Conor reached over and placed his hand over his mother's entwining their fingers. "I'll come back Ma," he said. "I promise."

XXXXXXXX

_more soon_

_please review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chinese Translations:

_wei nan- little man_

_dong ma- understand_

_wo ai ni- I love you_

_gorram- goddamn_

_mei mei- little sister_

_ge ge- big brother_

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later they were ready to leave again. Serenity's engine had been checked out and fixed. They had all listened to advice from Mal, Zoë, and Jayne about strategy and such. Kaylee had lectured Hobie about keeping up the engine as they went, not relying on the chance they might be able to set down somewhere.

Conor and Amir were loading the last of the supplies onto the mule when Mal came up to them. "Hey _wei nan_, you got a minute?"

Conor rolled his eyes and nodded for Amir to take the mule to the ship. "When am I gonna be old enough for you to quit calling me that?" he asked, turning towards Mal.

"Two minutes after never," Mal replied.

Conor sighed, but he was smiling.

"I have something for you," Mal continued. Pulling his hand from behind his back he threw something at Conor. Conor caught the object and his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"This is your coat," he said. And it was indeed Mal's brown coat. Left from the first war. Worn and slightly tattered at the edges but still tough.

"Take it," Mal said, his voice serious. "Mia got my gun, Janey got Vera, and Hobie got some of Kaylee's old tools. So take it and get out of here. And watch out for my kid _dong ma_?" He held out his hand. Conor grasped it in his own.

"If something happens here," Conor said, "send us a wave and we'll come back. No matter what."

Mal nodded and they stood for a moment before Conor let go, pull on the coat and headed off towards Serenity.

"Conor!"

Conor turned to see his mother running after him. They'd already said goodbye so he gave her a curious look as she came to stand before him. "What is it?" he asked.

Zoë reached down and slipped something into her son's hand, closing his fist around it. "Maybe it'll bring you luck. Don't open your hand until you get on the ship. _Wo ai ni._" Then she leaned up, kissed his cheek and walked back to the village.

As soon as he was up the ramp, Conor closed the loading door and made his way to the bridge. Sitting down in the pilot's chair he opened his hand and felt his chest tighten ever so slightly. Laying in his hand was the leather cord his mother had worn around her neck his entire life. The cord that represented her marriage to his father. Fighting back tears he tied it around his own neck.

"We ready to go?" Mia asked, coming up behind him.

"All set Captain," he replied.

"Take us out then," she told him before walking off the bridge.

Conor brought the ship out of the planet's atmosphere and set a course for Dionysius, a small moon on the outer rim that was serving as the headquarters for the Independents Army. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Janey standing behind him. He smiled at the "baby" of their little family, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Think we'll see it again?" she asked him.

Conor followed her gaze out the front of the ship towards the quickly disappearing planet. " 'Course." He patted her hand. "If I was the Alliance Commander I'd run for cover soon as you start shooting. You're a _gorram_ good shot _mei mei._ You'll cover our asses."

"What if I can't?"

"Well that's why you got me. You cover us and I'll use Serenity to cover you."

"You know this ship doesn't have weapons right _ge ge_?"

"It doesn't? Are you kidding me? Hell in that case you're on your own."

Janey slugged his shoulder. "Jerk."

It took them three days to reach Dionysius. A smog ridden planet whose atmosphere burned throats and the sky was dim even at midday. Serenity's crew made their way to the army headquarters. The process took less than an hour and then they were volunteer members of the Independents Army.

Back on the ship Conor adjusted his Sergeant's bars. Both he and Amir had received that rank. Janey and Hobie had been made Lieutenants. Mia had retained her rank as Captain.

The recruiter had raised his eyebrow at the ages of some of the new crew but when their names ran through the system the look turned to surprise and respect. They were used to odd reactions from people who recognized their parents' names but the respect was relatively new.

Their orders had been to join up with several other cargo ships and create a fleet of transports that would be flanked by several ships with weapons capabilities. It was good because it meant they wouldn't be split up or be a part of the ground troops but it also meant that they would be going into heavy fighting areas. The first job was to bring battalions to Aurora. They were reinforcements for the troops already there.

The most of the rim had already been taken by the Independents, due in large part to the number of Independent sympathizers on them. What had been the first victory for the Independents was that the allying of the outer rim had happened silently, the Alliance knew almost nothing of the plans for war. So when an army landed on Aurora and began pushing Alliance soldiers out, it had been a surprise. The Alliance army, though bigger and better equipped was confused, wondering how they'd missed it coming.

It also helped that support for the Alliance had waned in the last ten years to the point where most who were still loyal move to the core planets. The strategy the Independents were taking meant getting to the Core as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXX

_Please review. New long chapter up in a couple days._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chinese Translations:

_hun dan- bastard_

_ge ge- big brother_

_nao huo- annoying_

_baobei- sweetheart_

XXXXXXXXXX

A year later, Conor knew why his mother and Mal had never wanted to talk about the war. He'd seen so much death, so much pain. The Independent's army had moved into the Core and the blood bath had begun, with both sides sustaining heavy losses. Each day the Independent's took more ground, but everyday Serenity was sent in to bring reinforcements and evacuate the wounded.

They'd been hearing rumors of meetings between the Independent's and Alliance leaders. Rumors of peace agreements. But no one really knew whether to believe that.

Sitting on the bridge Conor glanced over at Janey who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat. She looked much older than her twenty years. Though due to their upbringing none of them had really been innocent, a part of him wished she didn't look so old. His eyes passed over her right arm, bare by her tank top, forever horribly scarred by a serious burn she'd gotten from a seeker three weeks ago.

Conor turned back to stare into the black and let the stars calm him. There were on their way to Persephone. Bringing reinforcements. The cargo bay, passenger dorms, and mess were filled to capacity. Some 200 soldiers packed into Serenity's holds.

"What's our ETA?"

Conor turned and saw Amir walk onto the bridge. "Bout an hour," he responded.

Amir nodded and leaned against the consol next to Janey. "Are you in any pain?"

Janey, absently playing with one of Conor's dinosaurs, shook her head. Conor's chest ached a little. It seemed so long since he'd seen her smile.

"Well," Amir continued, "if it starts to hurt let me know."

At Janey's non-committal nod, Conor decided he had to try. "Janey girl, you sure your face ain't hurtin'?"

Janey looked at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Cause it's sure killin' me," Conor finished.

Janey's mouth twitched slightly before finally breaking into a smile and then she laughed outright. Amir and Conor joined in her laughter and the three crew members basked in a rare moment of humor. Janey threw the dinosaur at Conor.

"_Hun dan,_"she said.

"Oh hey," Amir said, turning to Conor, "Someone in the cargo bay told me that you girlfriend might be on Persephone right now."

Conor felt his face get hot. This was ridiculous. He was far too old to blush.

"Megan's on Persephone?" Janey asked.

"Guy seemed to think so."

Janey threw a teasing look at Conor. "You might wanna wash your face _ge ge_."

Conor just rolled his eyes but inside his heart rate rose slightly at the thought of the field medic who they'd met several months ago on Dameon. They'd gone to evacuate a large group of wounded and Megan had come with to help Amir. In the 26 hours she was on the ship Conor had been smitten. They'd run into her a few more times and each time Conor found himself more and more drawn to her. And though he wasn't sure, he thought maybe she was drawn to him too.

The last time they had seen each other had been a month ago. She'd come aboard with a batch of wounded to get transport back to a Rim hospital. They'd sat looking over the cargo bay talking for two hours. When she'd finally had to go, neither wanted to leave. He'd told her that when the war ended, he'd take her to the Haven and they could spend a week just sitting around a fire listening to Jayne play guitar and Mal tell stories. She'd smiled at this, but it was a tired smile of one who didn't quite believe they'd live to see the end of the war. Then she'd leaned over and kissed him, her hands resting lightly against his chest as his came to cup the sides of her face.

When the finally pulled apart it was too soon but Conor had to land the ship and Megan needed to help get the wounded ready to move. When he'd helped her to her feet she'd kissed him again briefly.

"In case I don't get another chance," she'd whispered.

Amir slapped Conor on the shoulder, bringing him out of his memory. "I know you wanna see her but don't crash us trying to get there."

"We're crashing again?" Mia asked, coming onto the bridge.

"Nah we're shiny Cap," Janey said. "Just giving Conor a hard time."

Though he didn't enjoy being the subject of ridicule, Conor couldn't help but enjoy the teasing. If he tried really hard he could almost forget the war. He could pretend that they were on their way to a job rather than to a battle.

But when the sensors began to indicate the approaching planet Conor and the rest were pulled back into reality. They had a mission to complete.

"Janey go make sure everyone's ready," Mia said.

Janey nodded and hurried off the bridge.

"I'd better go too. I'm sure there'll be wounded when we land," Amir said.

Mia went to the vid screen. "Independent's base this is Serenity. Do you copy?"

After a moment of static a face appeared. "Serenity this is Colonel Jacob Thom of the 83rd battalion please relay access codes."

Conor hit a few buttons on the consol. In response Colonel Thom sent back his own code. "You have a landing site for us Colonel?" he asked once they'd both confirmed the other's identity.

"Uploading coordinates now."

"What's your situation?" Mia asked.

"We've got the Alliance forces surrounded and cut off but not enough firepower to take them."

"Well we're carrying plenty of firepower Sir," Mia said. "See you on the ground. Serenity out."

Once they were on the ground things happened very quickly. The four battalions they had been brought as back-up got off the ship as their commanders were given orders. Mia and Janey went with Thom to help evaluate the situation while Amir headed straight for the Aid Tent. Hobie and Conor went to work making sure the ship was ready to take off with any wounded that needed it.

Two hours later the Alliance troops consisted of thirty foot soldiers who had surrendered to the Independent's forces. Persephone was now under Independent's control. The prisoners were brought back to the Independent's base camp. Thom told Mia that another ship was on its way to transport them.

According to Amir and Megan, who had been there after all, twenty soldiers needed transport to a hospital but none of them were all that serious. Serenity would also be taking two of the five battalions.

"Are you coming with?" Mia asked Megan.

Megan smiled, "Not this time. There are some wounded in the city that I should see to."

"My pilot's gonna be awfully disappointed. He sulked for days after you left last time."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah," Janey put in, "he was so _nao huo_. Worse than the time he thought he lost his T-Rex."

"I should go say hi," Megan said.

"I'd be willin' to guess that he and Hobie are almost finished up. I'll call 'em out here." Mia spoke quickly into her comm. and in a moment Conor was climbing out of the ship. When he saw Megan he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face.

There had been several times in Conor's life where time seemed to slow down and each moment felt like its own eternity swirling around his head. The day a four year old Mia fell down the cargo bay steps. The time he was shot in the stomach by Badger. The first time he'd almost crashed the ship.

When on of the Alliance prisoners grabbed his guard's gun and began shooting, Conor didn't know if a moment or an hour had passed. All he knew was when time went back to normal, he was pressing his hands against Megan's side and screaming for help. The blood began running through his fingers and he felt Mia at his side.

"Conor we've got to get her to the infirmary."

Conor nodded. Ripping off his outer shirt he tied the material around Megan's waist and then lifted her into his arms and headed for the infirmary.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Megan asked weakly, looking up at him with unfocused eyes.

"Colonel Thom has a graze but that's it."

"Is someone…looking at it?"

"Don't worry about it _baobei_."

"You didn't have to go to…so much trouble…just to show off for me," her breath was coming in spurts now.

"Well," he replied as he made his way up the stairs and through Serenity's corridors, "you know how much I like to impress."

"My hero," Megan whispered as he placed her on the infirmary table. Amir was working quickly, yelling to Janey to get him different instruments.

Before he was pushed out of the way Conor brushed Megan's hair out of her face. "That's me," he said, "big damn hero." He kissed her forehead and then moved so that Amir could work. Turning to Mia who was standing in the doorway he walked out of the infirmary. "Is everyone on?"

"We're loaded up."

"Permission to take off Captain?"

"Get us out of here _ge ge_."

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chinese translations:

_ge ge- big brother_

_baobei- sweetheart_

_gorram- goddamn_

XXXXXXXXXX

Conor sat in the common room half asleep. Megan lay unconscious on the couch because Amir had needed the infirmary beds for other patients. Her hand was warm but limp wrapped in his own. He could feel her pulse beating steadily through her wrist. Amir said she would wake up when she was ready but Conor couldn't help the tightness in his chest as he studied her pale face.

He realized that he knew if she were to open her eyes they would be so dark brown he could swear they were made from the black of space. He couldn't remember ever studying her eyes before but he realized he still knew.

He also knew that if she were to speak, her voice would hold both the soft demure of the upper class core planets and the uncouth slang of the rim laborers. The first inherited from her former Alliance officer father and the second from her mining family mother.

Megan was a mystery to him. The one kiss they had shared was the extent of any physical relationship. There was no reason to why he couldn't bring himself to move from this spot until she opened her eyes and he could confirm their color.

Footsteps behind him caused Conor to turn. Hobie patted his shoulder before dropping to sit next to him. "Mia got a wave from Commander Gan. Alliance is sitting at the table."

Conor ran his free hand across his face. "They serious this time?"

"Gan seems to think so. They've already agreed to a two week ceasefire. We've been ordered to return to Dionysius and stay there." He clasped Conor's shoulder. "We may live to see the end of this thing."

"Let's hope so," Conor replied, turning his eyes back to Megan.

"She'll be okay _ge ge_. You got a tough one there. She don't always seem it but she is."

"She ain't mine."

"Well she don't belong to you, no. I know Mal's lecture on women not belonging to nobody. But that guy who told me she was on Persephone said that the last time he'd seen her he'd tried to get her to give him a look. She wouldn't. Then some other doctor told him not to waste his time cause she had some pilot waiting on her."

Conor didn't know what to say. But he realized that he was waiting on her. Looking back there had been more than one woman with obvious interest in him those last few months and he didn't give them a second look.

"Conor?"

He turned his attention back to Hobie.

"When this is all over, whenever that it, me and Mia…we wanna get married."

Conor smiled. "Can I be there when you tell Mal?"

"Hey I'm serious.'

"I know. I know. I think it's shiny."

"Will you stand up there with me?"

"Sure. But if Mal tries to kill you I'm stepping out of the way."

Hobie punched his arm.

"What's Janey got to say?" Conor asked.

"Wants to know if she's got to wear a dress."

Conor chuckled. He was about to respond when he felt a tug on his hand. Looking over to the couch he saw Megan's eyes flutter open. "Get Amir," he told Hobie who nodded and ran towards the infirmary.

"Conor?" Megan's voice was weak but clear.

"Hey there. How're you feeling?"

"Like I been shot."

"Right, stupid question."

She shivered. "C…cold."

Conor quickly shed his inherited brown coat and tucked it around her body.

"Wow your coat. I must be something special."

"Well if you caught pneumonia after everything else, Amir might be slightly put off. All that fancy stitchin' for nothing."

Amir appeared then and ushered Conor out of the way. Megan's eyes followed him and he gave a small smile in reassurance that he wasn't going far. He hoped she understood that he wasn't planning on going far for a very long time. She smiled tiredly in return and then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

Once Amir was convinced that Megan's wound was healing properly he looked up at Conor. "She'll be fine. Once we land on Dionysius just make sure she's got a place to lie down."

"Thanks Doc," Conor said.

"You gonna sit with her a while more?"

"Yeah. We don't land for another four hours."

Amir smiled and handed him a syringe. "If she's in more pain when she wakes up, give her this."

Conor nodded and watched as the doctor gathered his things and headed back to the infirmary. Resuming his place at Megan's side he tucked his coat around her a little more tightly. "Hobie says the Alliance has agreed to talk. I wanna believe they're sincere but…" he trailed off.

"I think the waiting is what I hate the most," he continued, reaching out to grasp her hand again. "Fighting, action, flying I can do. I can shut everything else out and just get the job done. But going back to Dionysius to wait and see if these talks are just a cover for some huge ambush, I hate the _gorram_ waiting.

"That's cause you've got the patience of a miner on payday."

Conor grinned as Megan's eyes opened. "Hey again," he said.

"Hey," she replied with a slight grimace.

"Hurt bad?" he asked, picking up the medicine.

She shook her head, "No more drugs yet."

Conor nodded and put the syringe back down.

"Alliance sitting at the table?" Megan asked.

"That's what we're told. We've been ordered back to Dionysius to wait."

"Persephone brought them down to one quarter the force they began with."

"Yeah," Conor said, "while we get new recruits everyday."

Megan nodded but Conor saw her face suddenly contort in pain. He quickly took the syringe and administered the medication, brushing the hair from her forehead. "Sleep," he whispered.

"Conor?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"If this is the end of the war, does that invitation to the Haven still stand?"

Conor laughed. "Yeah _baobei_. It still stands." He moved to go to the bridge but Megan grasped his hand and pulled him back. "What?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

She nodded and continued to pull on his arm until his face was inches from hers. Then she pulled his head down and caught his lips with hers. When they finally pulled apart a few moments later a goofy grin had appeared on Conor's face.

"Well look at that," he said softly, "I must be something special too."

Megan's hand stroked his check lightly. He covered her hand with his and turned to kiss her palm. "Sleep," he said again. "I'll see you when we land. We've got two weeks to talk.

XXXXXXXXXX

please review


	6. Chapter 6

_Chinese Translations_

_Tsi boo shr- no way_

_baobei- sweetheart_

**Chapter 6**

The two weeks spent on Dionysus dragged on for an eternity. With nothing to do but sit and wait, that's what they did. For the most part people stayed in groups. Platoons, crews, and various other groups found their own areas and set up camp. Serenity's crew stayed with the ship. Everyday Mia would go to the headquarters to get rations and any news of the peace talks. But the information was scarce and everyone counted the hours until the end of the ceasefire.

Megan had been taken tot the hospital as soon as they had landed. When she was released the next day she returned to Serenity. By day nine it was as if she'd always been there. Conor began to expect to see her helping Amir in the infirmary, playing cards with Janey, and sleeping curled up beside him in his bunk.

On the twelfth day Mia was ordered to be ready to leave. If the ceasefire expired then the troops still on divided planets would need reinforcements. They were in the middle of getting Serenity ready when the commotion began.

Hobie and Conor were lying under the engine when they heard shouting. It was getting louder by the second. They slid out from under the engine and made their way to the cargo bay. When they got there and looked out the open door Conor felt his legs go weak.

They were cheering. It was over.

XXXXXXXXX

It was dubbed Reunification Day. The Alliance surrendered and the Reunification Treaty was signed. The Alliance would be turning over money and ships to the Independents who would take over control of interplanetary affairs. Individual planets would be given more autonomy but the rim planets would be given better financial and medical support.

The biggest shock was the number of prominent people living on Core planets who declared allegiance to the Independents and offered to help. Doctors, teachers, architects, and engineers who signed up to help.

It took three more weeks before the crew of Serenity was told that after their next mission they were being discharged from the army and could go home. Their final mission was to bring supplies to the planet Greentree. This excited Megan to no end because Greentree was where her parents lived.

"What if they don't like me?"

Conor and Megan were sitting on the bridge as Greentree approached.

"_Tsi boo shr_. Don't worry _baobei_," Megan replied.

Conor was about to respond when the proximity alerts began to go off. "What the…?" He hit a few buttons and looked at the consol screen as three ships raced past their bow.

"Firefly class," came a voice over the transmitter, "this is Captain Tamara Nort of the Independents army. Identify yourself."

By now Mia and Janey were on the bridge. Mia reached for the transmitter and sent their info codes. "This is Mia Reynolds of Serenity. We are delivering supplies to Greentree."

"Mia that you?" Captain Nort said.

"Hey Tamara. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Got a call that Greentree had been hit by some rogue Alliance."

"Cap I got a reading of two Alliance fighter ships on the surface," Conor told Mia, who relayed the info to Nort.

"That's what we're getting too," Nort said. "You guys stay put and we'll see what's what?"

"Tamara we've got weapon's supplies and a few extra bodies, we can back you up."

There was a pause. "Okay follow us down. But stay back a bit, I know you ain't got guns on the thing."

"Copy that," Mia replied.

Once on the ground it was chaos. Bodies everywhere. There was shooting among some of the buildings. Janey and Mia joined Nort's forces and soon the shooting escalated before it stopped. It was quiet for a minute or so and then all of a sudden a shot raced passed Conor's arm. He dove behind a cargo box and shot back. He felt Hobie come up next to him and begin shooting as well. Within minutes the five Alliance soldiers were dead.

Mia and Janey came running up. "You all okay?" Mia asked.

Conor nodded. Nort joined the group and told them that the Alliance soldiers were dead. Thirty of the villagers had been killed and some sixty were injured. Only twenty three people had escaped unharmed.

Amir went into doctor mode and Conor could see the torn look on Megan's face. She wanted to help but she needed to find her parents.

"Go," Conor told her. "I'll find them."

Megan nodded and turned to one of the injured.

Conor went over to one of Nort's crew and asked him to find out what happened to Alger and Elena Hast. The young man nodded and went off. He returned a short time later and drew Conor aside.

"She's dead," he told Conor, "he's with one of our medics but…"

Conor felt his stomach drop. "How long?"

The man just shook his head. Conor thanked him and then walked over to where Megan was bandaging a man's leg. She raised her head as she heard him approach and when she saw the look on his face she began to shake her head.

"Your father's with one of Nort's medics," he said. "He doesn't have much time."

"And my mother?"

Conor's eyes fell. "I'm sorry."

Megan nodded and straightened her shoulders. "Where is he?"

When they found her father he was lying on a makeshift bed. The medic with him looked up as they walked over. Conor told him with a look to give them a moment so he took his supplies and left to help a woman who'd been grazed in the arm.

Alger Hast looked up into his daughter's eyes. "Megan?"

"Hey Daddy," she replied.

Alger coughed and blood sputtered out of his mouth. Conor looked and gasped slightly when he saw the state of the man's chest. It looked like it had been torn apart by a turbine. Megan ran her hand over her father's head. "Shh," she said. "Don't try to talk."

Alger ignored her instructions. "I couldn't…protect her. I tried."

"I know Daddy," Megan said, tears beginning to run down her face. She held her hand to Conor and brought him to kneel next to her. "Daddy this is Conor. I wrote to you about him."

"Pi…pilot?"

"Yes Sir," replied Conor.

"Take care?"

Conor swallowed, "I promise," he said.

Alger looked back to his daughter. Raising a shaky hand he touched her face. Megan covered his hand with hers. "Pr…proud of…of you."

"I know Daddy. And I love you so much," she said with a sob.

"Shh," Alger said. "I lived…to see them fall. That's…enough." He coughed again and then his eyes closed and his hand fell. Megan gathered her father's body to her and rocked back and forth, crying into his blood soaked neck. Conor placed a hand on her back and brushed away his own tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

They buried Megan's parents along with the rest of the dead in a graveyard outside of town. They did it quickly over the next day. Conor stood beside Megan, his hand clasped tightly in hers. After the funeral Janey came up to him.

"How far are we from the Haven?" she asked.

"Eighteen hours," Conor said. "Less if we burn hard."

"I just…I can't shake the feelin' that if the Alliance made it here…"

Conor nodded in agreement. "Cap agree?"

"She hasn't been able to get a wave through. Thinks we need to go. But she understands if Megan…"

"Let's go," Megan said.

Conor turned and put a hand to her face. "No one would blame you if you stayed. We can come back."

Megan shook her head. "My family's gone. Let's go make sure your's is okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

please review


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of a block on this story. Here's the last chapter._

**Chapter 7**

They burned hard. And in twelve hours they were passing the Haven sign. The first thing Conor noticed was the six new graves that were lined up a half mile from the village. If there had been any fighting it was over now. His heart began to beat quickly. After landing Serenity the crew ran from the ship towards the village.

They all felt the panic rising, unmarked graves were an Alliance trademark. When Conor came up over the small hill and saw his mother walking towards him along with the rest of his family, his knees almost gave out with relief

Zoë was smiling widely at seeing her son for the first time in over a year but when she saw the look on his face her brow furrowed. "What's wrong Conor?"

Conor hugged her tightly. "Greenleaf was destroyed. When we saw the graves…" He trailed off as the rest of the crew raced past them towards their respective families. Amir came up and hugged Zoë as well.

"An Alliance ship showed up yesterday," Zoë told them. "Just a small fighter. Sure didn't expect two ex-browncoats, River, and Jayne. Tell Hobie he can have what he wants from their ship."

Conor laughed, the relief still washing over him. He turned and saw Megan hanging back, a sad smile on her face. Conor leaned down and whispered something in his mother's ear. Zoë looked up and nodded in understanding. Conor reached out his hand towards Megan who walked over to them.

"Ma this is Megan Hast. Megan this is my mother, Zoë Washburne."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," Megan said.

"Ma'am?" Zoë smiled. "My boy's girl can't be calling me Ma'am."

"Zoë then," Megan said.

"That's better. Well you better go meet everyone else. I have a feeling you all are gonna be here awhile."

"We're out Ma," Conor said. "They sent us home. And we got enough supplies to last for months. 'Sides, I promised Megan a vacation."

"Ain't no better place for that than right here," Zoë said.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night was a celebration like they had never had before. The residents of the Haven ate the rations Serenity had brought along with their own grown food, drank Kaylee's wine, and danced around a bonfire as big as a house.

Halfway through the night Hobie got up from his seat next to Mia and walked up to Mal. The two of them spoke for a moment before Mal let out a loud whoop and clapped Hobie on the back. From then on they celebrated the impending marriage of Hobie and Mia as well as Reunification.

The celebration eventually broke up as the sun began to rise. People stumbled back to their respective houses while the newly returned veterans found spare beds where they could. The Haven was quiet as sleep overcame its inhabitants.

All the inhabitants except for two.

Zoë had never been able to sleep well the night after her son came home. It had been the same way when he'd been out on jobs. She spent most of the time he was away worrying about him. This last year even more so than normally. When he came back, that first night it was impossible to make her brain stop.

And she thought about Wash. She never missed him more than those first nights Conor was home. Wondered what he'd have to say. Thought about all he'd missed out on. Here at the Haven, as the sun was rising over the desert, this was where she missed him the most.

Today, however, Zoë was not alone in her early morning thoughts. Walking over to the smoldering remains of the bonfire and sat down. "Trouble sleeping?"

Megan looked over at the older woman and smiled slightly. "It's strange not to have the hum of a ship. Or bombs exploding. I was lying there and it was so quiet I was wishing Conor snored."

"Yeah it can get pretty quiet here. But sometimes quiet ain't so bad."

They sat together in silence for a while.

"You know you're the reason my father fled the Alliance," Megan said at last.

"How's that?"

"He was a soldier on a space station. He went AWOL after Miranda came out, stayed AWOL the rest of his life. Hobie told me in passing that it was all of you who were responsible."

"Yeah that was us. Seems like a lifetime ago. I guess it was."

"My father used to tell me that the Alliance fed on compliance. That independence and free thought were our greatest weapons."

"Well your father sounds like a smart man."

"He was. Ran away to the Rim straight off. Tried to become a miner. He wasn't any good at it. Mom used to say that for all his big words he couldn't run a jackhammer to save his life."

Zoë smiled. "Conor's daddy used to say he didn't understand how someone like me lived so long in the black and never learned to pilot at all."

Megan was silent for a moment. "They seemed so different," she said after a while. "My mom and dad. But they weren't. The only reason they were different was because of how they grew up. I can't remember them ever fighting. I guess if there's anything I'm glad of, it was that they got to go together." Realizing what she just said Megan's hand flew to her mouth and she looked over at Zoë. "I'm sorry. I wasn't…I didn't mean."

Zoë put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean nothing by it. And I understand. When Conor's daddy died I wanted to die too. And I'd be lying if I said that there weren't days I thought on ending it. Captain…Mal," she clarified, "he lost his faith in Serenity Valley. I saw it in his eyes. Not me though. I never told him but Serenity Valley made me believe stronger some days. But I lost my faith on Miranda. I thought that if nothing really meant anything, then there was no point to living. But when I held Conor that first time I knew there was I reason I'd been left behind."

"He talks about you all the time you know," Megan told her. "At first I thought it was cute, thought he was just a mama's boy. But then living on the ship with all of them. Something ties all of you together."

Zoë smiled and looked off into the distance. Megan followed her gaze and smiled as she saw Serenity keeping guard over the Haven. "She's the tie," Zoë said. "For Coner and the others she's the place they were born and raised. Imbedded into their beings from a life lived aboard. For the rest of us, it's a place of rebirth. New lives began on that ship for every one of us. Even Amir. Maybe even you."

The two women remained sitting together in silence until others began to rise from sleep and make their way outside. Jayne relit the fire with the glowing embers and Kaylee began boiling water for tea.

Megan smiled as Conor came up beside her. He leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek before kissing Megan lightly on the lips. Zoë walked over to stand with the newly woken Mal and give the two younger ones some privacy.

"So what happens now?" Megan asked.

"I thought we were on vacation for a bit," Conor replied.

Megan poked him in the ribs. "I meant after that."

Conor smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Well there's Hobie and Mia's wedding. And the party for that'll probably last a couple days. After that, well I'm sure there're jobs to be had for a crew of the Independent's finest."

Megan laughed. "Back to the sky?" she said.

Conor looked out over his family gathered around the fire. "Sky's always calling," he replied. "Just not as loudly as of late. Wouldn't be surprised if we start spending more time here. Mal's takin' about raising cows or some such." He laughed. "Sound okay to you?"

Megan kissed him softly. "Wouldn't miss it."

_The End_

_Look for more stories in this universe coming soon._


End file.
